


Живые и мертвые-2

by leithne



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sorry no porn again :D, happy dysfunctional family, sad with extra sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithne/pseuds/leithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди бывают живые и мертвые. А еще, знаешь, есть такие твари, которые ни то ни сё, нечто среднее между ангелом-хранителем, "воображаемым другом" и чудовищем из-под кровати.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живые и мертвые-2

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи, ВОЗМОЖНО, по-прежнему немного ООС (они слишком давно в моей голове) :)

_Люди бывают живые и мертвые. А еще, знаешь, есть такие твари, которые ни то ни сё, нечто среднее между ангелом-хранителем, "воображаемым другом" и чудовищем из-под кровати. Они всегда у тебя за спиной, как тени. Ходят за тобой, смотрят на тебя своими мертвыми глазами, склоняются над твоим плечом, пьют твою кровь, целуют тебя своими белыми, рассыпающимися в прах губами. Сидят у тебя на закорках, весят целую тонну и не дают свободно вздохнуть. Иногда они даже пробираются в твои глаза и что-то говорят твоим ртом._  
_Они мучают тебя, пугают тебя, напоминают о твоих ошибках._  
_Трудно поверить, но они любят тебя. Любят даже чересчур сильно._  
_Я – как раз из таких._  
_Не то чтобы я сам выбрал стать такой тварью._

Колёса джипа увязают в грязи. Дождь льет уже второй день: отгораживает мир в десятке метров от машины мутной стеной, глотает громкие звуки. Санзо то и дело разбирает хриплый кашель, а Гоку не переставая шмыгает носом.  
Санзо уже неизвестно в который раз за эти дни достает карту. Хаккай склоняется над ней вместе с ним, роняя на бумагу капли с лица и волос:  
— Мы проехали уже раза в три больше, чем здесь обозначено. Мы должны были доехать до этого города ещё вчера.  
— Приборы могут врать из-за сырости, — говорит Санзо, но не очень уверенно.  
— Или может врать карта, — мягко, но твёрдо спорит Хаккай. – Этот город, возможно, стёрли с лица земли какие-нибудь ёкаи лет сто назад. Надо свернуть на юг – мы сделаем большой крюк, но зато там гарантированно есть поселения.

_— Стой на своем. Еще сто километров, — шепчу я тебе в затылок._

— Еще сто километров, — говорит Санзо.  
— Из какого археологического раскопа ты вытащил эту карту? Ей только задницу подтирать! – не выдерживает Годжо. – Куда ты нас затащил? У нас уже ни крошки еды не осталось!  
— Если через сто километров не будет города, просто съешьте меня, уроды. Если будет – тоже съешьте, — устало говорит Санзо.  
— Ага, конечно, тебя съешь, — бормочет Годжо. – Скорее мы сдохнем тут. Или спятим.  
— А может, мы уже давно спятили? – это, конечно, Хаккай со своей лучезарной улыбкой и пугающе правдоподобными шуточками.  
— Сумасшедшим хочется есть так же, как здоровым, или хоть капельку меньше? – любопытствует Гоку с заднего сиденья.  
— Теперь и ты вздумал меня бесить?! – это Годжо.  
— Но я хочу есть. Я хочу есть, я-хочу-есть, яхочуесть. Можно подумать, ты сам не хочешь.  
— Не знаю, как насчёт сумасшедших, а мёртвым есть не хочется, — сообщает Санзо, взводя курок. Хаккай накрывает его руку своей:  
— Он прав, Санзо. Давайте поедим. – Он останавливает машину и достает из-под сиденья коробку с их последними запасами – если только эти крохи можно так назвать. – Тебе это точно не помешает.  
— Ешьте, а я не...

_Я глажу тебя по мокрым светлым волосам.  
— Поешь, Корю. В отличие от своих спутников, ты все-таки человек. Мертвым ты будешь им не слишком полезен._

— ...Ладно, — говорит Санзо угрюмо и открывает коробку с едой.

_Знаешь, Корю, Хаккай не меньше меня заботится о тебе, просто он недостаточно хорошо тебя знает, чтобы подбирать правильные слова._  
_Я знаю, тебе приходило в голову, что твои друзья похожи на меня. Про Хаккая и объяснять нечего. Ты думаешь, что он как море, ласковое и безмятежное. Глубоко-глубоко в толще воды, у самого дна, водятся безымянные, не известные ни одной науке чудовища. Порой под гладью воды можно разглядеть их тени, но лучше не вглядываться._  
_С Годжо сложнее, но я скажу за тебя. Тебе нравится его жизнелюбие и простота, то, что он может найти общий язык с любым и всяким. Еще он отчаянный, как сама жизнь. Напиться до бесчувствия? Отправиться на какой-то неведомый мифический Запад? Оказаться посреди армии ёкаев без оружия? Да, конечно. С охоткой. С превеликим удовольствием... Ты, Корю, плохо меня помнишь, если веришь, что я тоже таким был. Если и казался иногда – то, наоборот, потому, что я боялся жизни: боялся в один день обернуться назад и ничего там не найти._  
_Гоку... Ох, Корю, про Гоку ты и сам все знаешь. Думаешь, никто не замечает, как ты стараешься не подпустить его к себе, чтобы не стать для него в будущем (ты ведь не можешь, да и не хочешь жить вечно) зияющей дырой в груди, из которой потом родится тварь вроде меня?_  
_Никто не хочет стать тварью вроде меня, а ты – особенно._  
_Мне они нравятся, твои друзья. Прости, я забыл, что вы все терпеть не можете это слово... Так жаль, что вы понятия не имеете, что вам делать друг с другом._  
_Знаешь, у Хаккая, Годжо и Гоку тоже есть по такой твари, как я._  
_Любопытно, кто из нас жирнее и высосал из своей жертвы больше крови._

Следующие два часа пути проходят в молчании, пока с переднего сиденья не раздается отборная брань сквозь зубы.  
— Что? – устало интересуется Хаккай.  
— Сигареты. Сигареты намокли.  
— А у меня – зажигалка, — тут же отзывается сзади Годжо. – Давай меняться, монах: я тебе даю сигарету, а ты мне – огонь.  
— Моя тоже не работает. Как раз собирался попросить твою.  
— Чёрт!.. Мог бы и поглубже спрятать, с твоим-то необъятным балахоном. Теперь по твоей вине мы остались без курева!  
— Твоей вины в этом ровно столько же, придурок! У моего «балахона» нет карманов в четвертое измерение, он такой же мокрый, как и все остальное в этой машине!  
— Ну хватит, хватит. Давайте я подожгу вам ваши сигареты. – Огонёк на ладони Хаккая выходит крохотным, диаметром с мелкую монету, но для двух сигарет этого достаточно. – Силы сейчас лучше беречь. Это та же еда, — объясняет он ласково.  
Санзо с Годжо виновато замолкают, будто их пристыдили.  
— Я… — неуверенно говорит Гоку. – Я знаю, о чем вы подумали, но нет, это не про еду. Я что-то вижу. Это похоже… похоже на… Хаккай, притормози. Видите – вон там, за деревьями слева?..  
Четыре пары глаз напряжённо вглядываются в пелену дождя.  
Это город.  
Ну, не то чтобы город, скорее поселок – сотня небольших домов с черепичными крышами, похожих, как пальцы одной руки. Почти все окна светятся желтым – смеркаться ещё не начало, но кто же не знает, что в такие медленные серые дни, как этот, свет зажечь не грех…  
Гостиницу они видят почти сразу – она на самом краю поселка. На границе с лесом, дождем, всей этой мутью и топью ее жёлтые окна кажутся невыносимо ненастоящими, как в каком-нибудь фильме; вот сейчас на порог выйдет уютная пухленькая женщина...  
И она действительно выходит.  
Вытрирает руки о передник – тесто месила, – и с улыбкой говорит:  
— Ну и ну! Как вас занесло в наши края, да еще в такую погоду? Да вы заходите, заходите, чего на пороге-то стоять! Голодные, наверное? У нас еда простая – но и недорого. Сейчас вот пироги будут, чаю заварю...  
За ее спиной — просторная столовая, много людей, смех, звон стаканов, разговоры, столы, заставленные снедью. Резко, дразняще ударяют по ноздрям запахи жареного, варёного, печёного. Гоку уже у одного из столов, запихивает в рот здоровенный шмат мяса; жир течет по его рукам и капает на брюки, но ему до этого жира нет сейчас никакого дела, да и остальным, сглатывающим сейчас голодную слюну, тоже, по правде говоря…  
— Ничего вкуснее я в жизни не ел, клянусь! – сообщает Гоку, не отрываясь от еды.  
Остальные сказали бы в точности то же самое, если бы умели есть и говорить одновременно.  
Постепенно вечереет. Хозяйка включает теплый, желтый верхний свет, и снова подходит к их столу.  
— А вот и пирог – сезонный, с тыквой!  
— Ах, точно, сегодня же первый день осени, — смеется Хаккай. Они уже утолили первый голод – ну, кроме Гоку – и готовы поддержать светскую беседу, и Годжо интересуется:  
– У вас, наверное, и сезонное пиво есть? Ну, знаете, такое, с кленовыми листьями на этикетке?  
— Пива с кленами нет, слишком уж мы далеко от больших городов, где такое продают. Но я могу подогреть вам вина.  
— Давайте вина. И пива давайте. Мне вообще-то сойдет любое.  
— Пирог – пбосто объедебие! Спасибо, тетушка! – бубнит Гоку с полным ртом.  
— Я тут еще печенья со специями напекла. Любишь печенье, малыш?  
— Мы все любим печенье, леди! – отвечает за него Годжо. – Я охренеть как люблю печенье, я только сегодня это понял. И пироги. И рис, и отбивную, и лапшу, и картошку, и карри, и супы, и овощи запеченные, и даже эти пакостные на вкус салаты, и жареную рыбку, и...  
— ...Когда тепло и сухо, да? – заливисто смеется хозяйка.  
— И такого ароматного улуна я не пил лет сто! – продолжает любезничать Хаккай. — Все правильно, кто же пьет осенью зеленый чай?  
— Точно-точно, осенью улун особенно хорош! Эти сезонные ритуалы делают жизнь уютнее, верно?  
Санзо молчит. От пирога с тыквой, правда, не отказывается, угрюмо жует.

_Я тоже всегда учил тебя радоваться этим ритуалам, этому повседневному волшебству. Я считал, они добавляют хоть немного красоты нашему довольно бессмысленному существованию._  
_Но ты всегда слишком хорошо чувствовал ритм движения колеса года и без них. И даже в детстве оно не приносило тебе радости, это движение, неумолимое, словно догоняющий тебя поезд — бежишь, задыхаешься, ни на секунду не можешь забыть, что поезд всё ближе, времени всё меньше, беги-не беги, а в конце концов твоё время закончится, и тебя не станет._  
_А уж потом, когда ты повзрослел – оно и подавно стало невыносимым._  
_Осень для тебя – это вечно мерзнущие руки, словно на пальцах ледяная тина, которую никак не стряхнуть и не оттереть, да, мой бедный Корю-утопленник? А главное, осень – это дождь, который теперь будет лить неделями, это воспоминания, от которых не отвязаться, это ужас и ощущение бессилия._

Гоку сыто и сладко зевает и говорит:  
– Сейчас бы еще поспать на настоящей кровати! Мы же останемся тут на ночлег, да, Санзо?  
Как часто случается, маленький обезьяныш простодушно озвучивает мысли всех четверых.  
— Я не чувствую здесь ёкаев, — говорит Хаккай и вопросительно глядит на Санзо.  
– Я тоже ничего такого не чувствую, но согласись, здесь слишком...

_— Слишком уж хорошо, да, Корю? – смеюсь я._  
_— Да, — с досадой отвечаешь ты._  
_— Все правильно. Не теряй бдительности.Но вы и правда уже черт-те сколько времени не спали в нормальных кроватях._

— Останетесь на ночь? – приветливо спрашивает хозяйка гостиницы. – Свободных комнат много.  
— Нам две комнаты, — говорит Санзо, протягивая ей карточку.  
— Может, ты хоть раз не будешь скупердяйничать и потратишься на четыре? – возмущается Годжо.  
— Я не хочу опять спать с Годжо, он шумный! – вторит ему Гоку и оглушительно чихает. – Хаккай, можно мне к тебе в комнату тогда?  
— Кто шумный, я шумный?!  
— Нет, Гоку, ты опять будешь сморкаться в туалетную бумагу и разбрасывать ее по всей комнате. Впрочем, с любым из вас двоих в комнате будет не продохнуть от дыма, не знаю, что и хуже... Должен заметить, Санзо, совместное проживание в самом деле не способствует росту взаимопонимания и взаимоуважения.  
Санзо, как обычно, глух к любым доводам разума, если это не его собственный разум, и крайне бережлив, если речь не о тратах на выпивку и сигареты.  
— Две комнаты, — повторяет он с нажимом и говорит Хаккаю: – Я, в отличие от некоторых, хотя бы не засовываю окурки в стаканы.  
— Слышал, Хаккай? У тебя в комнате не будет стаканов с окурками, вот повезло-то! – издевается Годжо. – Цени простые радости, раз уж его святейшество не готов расщедриться на нормальный ночлег!  
— Да здравствует обсморканная туалетная бумага! – жизнерадостно улыбается Хаккай. Годжо сразу мрачнеет:  
— Запомни, обезьяна, если кинешь на пол хоть одну обсморканную бумажку, я напущу в комнату столько дыма, что ты задохнешься во сне!

Все претензии к количеству комнат улетучиваются, когда они обнаруживают, что спальни в гостинице такие же уютные, как и столовая. Вместо безликих предметов, которые обычно предлагаются постояльцам в таких местах, здесь все вещи старомодные (или действительно старые, но хорошо сохранившиеся и аккуратные) и несут отпечаток индивидуальности. В каждом помещении глаз цепляет множество красивых деталей – посуду, мебель, старые подсвечники, тканевые абажуры, картины в рамках на стенах, покрывала, подушки и пледы удивительно приятных расцветок и текстур. Все тут именно такое, чтобы путники, только что преодолевшие километры и километры дождя и леса, почувствовали себя как дома.  
Хаккай издает радостно-удивленное «О!», увидев в их с Санзо комнате стеллажи, гнущиеся под тяжестью книг, и тут же оказывается в кресле с несколькими из них. Не успевает Санзо порадоваться долгожданной тишине, как вваливаются Годжо и Гоку с подносом с вином, чаем и остатками тыквенного пирога.  
— Перекинемся в картишки? – предлагает Годжо.  
— Нет, — коротко говорит Санзо.  
— Я тоже пас, да и вам со мной неинтересно играть, — дипломатично отказывается Хаккай, который, похоже, не в силах оторваться от своих книжных находок.  
Без Хаккая в карты играть еще хуже, чем с ним: и так понятно, что выиграет Годжо, жулик от бога.  
От безысходности Годжо с Гоку начинают, устроившись на одной из кроватей, играть в города, и Годжо даже тут ухитряется активно жульничать – пользуясь тем, что Гоку не поймает его на лжи, выдумывает названия прямо на ходу. Хаккай поглощен книгой и устроился в кресле с ногами. Санзо поддается искушению бросить быстрый взгляд через его плечо – посмотреть, что такое он читает.  
«Нет у меня ничего,  
Кроме трех золотых листьев и посоха  
Из ясеня...»  
Какие-то стихи; Санзо обычно не знает, что можно сказать о стихах, поэтому молча отходит к окну и закуривает.

_Страсть к чтению – лишь одна из множества вещей, что вас объединяют. Бедный Корю, жаль, ты никогда не понимал поэзию._

Санзо ёжится от холода: монашескую робу, в которой не осталось ни одной сухой нитки, он стащил с себя еще во время ужина, оставшись в джинсах и безрукавке. Докурив, прикрывает окно, но так и продолжает стоять возле него.  
Он слышит, как за его спиной Гоку чавкает, вгрызаясь в остатки пирога, и как смех Годжо постепенно становится немного пьяным. В стекле отражаются их силуэты, и комната, и кресло, и книжные шкафы. Но Санзо смотрит в окно, а не на отражения.  
За окном чернеет лес. Дождь вроде бы прекратился, но стволы деревьев обнимает рыхлый влажный туман, с темных ветвей капает вода. На оконный карниз налипли маленькие желтые листья. И правда – осень.

_Каждую осень ты отчетливо чувствуешь в воздухе сладковатый гнилостный запах увядания, который для тебя означает нечто гораздо более отвратительное, чем просто дождь, прелые листья и мокрую землю, запах, от которого очень страшно, запах, от которого тебя физически подташнивает..._

Санзо смотрит в темноту, придвинувшись близко-близко к окну, от его дыхания запотело стекло.  
А внутри, в комнате, свет и тепло, иногда шелестят страницы книги Хаккая, Гоку с Годжо о чем-то спорят (кажется, Гоку наконец понял, что его дурят), пахнет подогретым вином и хорошим свежезаваренным чаем. Ровный, тихий уют, как накрытая абажуром лампа.  
— Хорошо тут, да? — улыбается Хаккай. — Как будто и правда настоящий дом...  
— Точно, семейная идиллия прям, — ржет Годжо.  
— Может, нам стоит завести кошку? – подхватывает Хаккай.  
— Но ведь мы уже завели обезьяну! Надо выбрать кого-то одного, да? Санзо, ты за обезьяну или за кошку?  
— Заткнитесь, — очень ровно говорит Санзо.

_Помнишь, Корю, я ведь умею читать твои мысли, и знаю, ты все еще веришь, что где-то в конце твоих долгих дорог, по ту сторону колеса перерождений есть дом, где я тебя встречу и мы вместе сядем пить чай на веранде._  
_Прости меня, это неправда. У тебя нет ничего. Только ты сам. Ты ведь и так это знаешь, не забывать об этом ни на секунду – и значит быть Санзо Хоши._  
_Впрочем, у этих троих оболтусов есть шанс когда-нибудь найти для тебя такой дом, потому что боги ради забавы сковали вас цепями – в основном вы просто ходите по кругу, как узники тюрьмы, что дышат друг другу в затылок, но в конце концов куда-нибудь придете. Наверное. Может быть._  
_То есть я на это надеюсь, но не очень верю. Лучше будь готов к тому, что останешься с этим миром один на один, как ты ни есть ребёнок._  
_Но знаешь, Корю, ведь одиночество – это не проклятие. Одиночество – это как сверхспособность, такая специальная магия, которой владеют Санзо Хоши (нет, вообще-то, конечно, не только они). Оно делает тебя сильнее и мудрее. Оно даже может сделать тебя немного добрее._

— Убирайтесь в свою комнату. Я собираюсь спать.  
Лица Гоку и Годжо вытягиваются не столько даже от обиды, сколько от искреннего недоумения: что случилось-то, только же все было так хорошо – ну, насколько с Санзо вообще может быть хорошо?  
— Эй, Санзо, какая муха тебя опять укусила? Время-то детское еще...  
В этот момент на пороге комнаты, к счастью, появляется хозяйка гостиницы с еще одним чайником чая и новой порцией вина, и конфликт затухает, не успев разрастись до опасных масштабов.  
Как только дверь за ней закрывается, Санзо хмуро говорит, подчёркивая каждое слово:  
— Мне здесь не нравится. Очень не нравится.  
— Хе, понимаю, — соглашается Годжо. — У меня такое чувство, что тут все ненастоящее – и люди, и эти красивые вещицы. И как только часы пробьют полночь, гостиница превратится в тыкву или в ворох заколдованных листьев.  
— Или в ёкайское подземелье, где по углам кандалы, ошейники и жаровни для младенцев, а с крюков на потолке свисают груды окровавленного мяса, которые когда-то были людьми, — самым невинным голосом говорит Хаккай. – Ха-ха!  
— Э-э... Давайте запретим Хаккаю шутки, где доля шутки составляет меньше пятидесяти процентов? – предлагает Годжо. – Не, правда, Хаккай, ты в такие моменты меня до усрачки пугаешь.  
— Если даже ему запретить их озвучивать, думать-то он все равно будет, — резонно замечает Санзо.  
Годжо трясет головой, словно пытаясь прогнать мысли о том, что может твориться в голове у Хаккая, и нарочито бодро говорит:  
– Кстати, я как-то слышал историю про деревню, где боги не помню почему прокляли всех жителей и те стали каждое полнолуние превращаться в чудовищ. Думаю, сами-то они попривыкли потом, но ребятам, которым не повезло жить поблизости или случайно забрести в эту деревню, пришлось несладко. А еще мне как-то рассказывали про деревню, где жители умерли и сами этого не заметили. Со всеми путниками они были очень любезны и добры, гости так нравились им, что в конце концов жители деревни заставляли их копать самим себе могилы, чтобы они навсегда остались с ними...  
— Это что, мы рассказываем страшные байки? – оживляется Гоку. – Санзо, а ты знаешь какие-нибудь такие истории?

_— Будь к людям добрее, Корю._  
_Я говорил тебе это, наверное, раз сто._  
_— Зачем? – все время спрашивал ты._  
_— А почему бы и нет, если эти люди тебе небезразличны?_  
_— Ха. Чтобы любить добреньких, много ума не надо, пусть-ка попробуют меня полюбить таким, как есть._  
_Ох, Корю. Все-таки твои друзья с тобой слишком уж носятся, все время держат в голове, что ты ранимая натура, много пережил и все такое, – а честно сказать, характер у тебя еще тогда, в детстве, был не сахар._  
_— Честность – это неплохо, — терпеливо сказал я. – Но знаешь, когда твою любовь постоянно принимают как должное, без капли благодарности, это в конце концов становится похоже на кредит, который так никогда и не отдадут, и человеку может это надоесть._  
_— Ну и пошел он к черту тогда. Я не прошу ни о каком кредите._  
_— Тогда все правильно. Но иногда только кажется, что ты не просишь – а на самом деле это не так._  
_— Ладно, я над этим подумаю, — сказал ты равнодушно._  
_Это был, конечно, разговор о гипотетической ситуации – в то время ты не мог представить себе, что какие-то люди могут быть тебе небезразличны. Кроме меня._

— Хм, — говорит Санзо. – Ладно, я тоже могу рассказать историю про деревню. Один человек отправился в лес то ли на охоту, то ли по грибы. На третий день блуждания по лесу он вышел к маленькой деревеньке в десяток домов. Он ходил по деревне, стучал в двери и окна, но никто ему не открывал. Как вы уже поняли, это был не самый умный в мире парень, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что двери в домах не заперты. В общем, когда до него это наконец дошло, он зашел в один дом, в другой, в третий, но нигде не нашёл ни одного человека. Но все дома выглядели жилыми, как будто хозяева просто отошли куда-то на минуту. И столы на кухнях были накрыты, и ото всех блюд поднимался пар, вот прямо как тут сегодня… И даже кровати и сиденья стульев были ещё тёплыми, как будто бы только минуту назад на них кто-то сидел...  
Он замолкает.  
— А дальше-то что? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Годжо. – Жителей съели ёкаи? Он выбрался из этой деревни или нет?  
— Неизвестно.  
— Чё? Да что это вообще за история такая?!  
— Едрён-батон, это же офигенно! – восклицает Гоку. — Эта история страшная как раз потому, что она _непонятная_.  
Хаккай одобрительно кивает:  
— Да-да, в этом есть смысл. Загадка без отгадки и открытый конец.  
— Да этот парень небось выдумал всё это, чтобы обратить на себя внимание девок! – возмущается Годжо. – Или у него просто-напросто подвело живот и от голода шарики за ролики заехали!  
— Идите-ка уже спать, серьезно, — говорит Санзо. Но в этот раз — беззлобно.  
— Я могу пойти к ним в комнату, если ты хочешь побыть один, — полувопросительно говорит Хаккай.  
— С ними ты не выспишься как следует, а нам нужен водитель, который не клюет носом.  
К счастью, Хаккай уже выучил, что за подобными раздраженно-уклончивыми ответами обычно скрывается просьба, и с улыбкой кивает.

_— Ты молодец, Корю, — говорю я. — Я горжусь тобой, честно._  
_Я касаюсь кончиками пальцев твоей щеки, и ты прикрываешь глаза._  
_Ты так и остался тем угрюмым мальчиком, высшей радостью для которого было опустить голову на колени учителю и пережить мимолётное тепло пальцев на своей щеке. Мальчиком, которому навсегда тринадцать._  
_Мне навсегда осталось сорок. Так себе сочетание._  
_В монастыре про нас говорили всякое. Куда бы я ни пошел, ты всегда следовал за мной, а следом тянулись липкие хвосты слухов – да ты, конечно, помнишь. "Глядите-ка, святой Комё Санзо не такой уж святой. Седина в голову, бес в ребро. Комё и его смазливый мальчонка..."_  
_Я не обращал внимания на слухи, пока ты однажды не попытался меня поцеловать — неуклюже и храбро._  
_Я не отодвинулся, но и не ответил. Ты смутился, но не отступил:_  
_— Я понимаю, вы не хотите, чтобы сплетничали, но ведь все равно сплетничают... Я уже не ребенок. Я специально искал в библиотеке книги про то, как это делается между двумя мужчинами, смотрел картинки... Эй, не смейтесь!_  
_— Я не смеюсь. Я очень люблю тебя, Корю. Но рано или поздно в твоей жизни появится человек, с которым это будет... уместнее._  
_Мне сорок лет, и я действительно не такой уж святой, и тоже в юности читал эти книги в монастырской библиотеке. Я видел святых и грешников и десятки таких, как ты, одиноких, романтичных и прямодушных детей, которые пытались соблазнить своих учителей, потому что по-другому свою любовь выразить не умели, но позже перерастали эту глупость._  
_Ты с горечью сказал:_  
_— Знаете, учитель, вы — самый мудрый человек на свете, но иногда бываете очень тупым. Неужели вы правда думаете, что, повстречав вас, можно полюбить кого-то другого больше?_  
_Я заставил себя рассмеяться смехом, который, как я знал, покажется тебе обидным:_  
_— Извини, Корю, но было бы тебе хотя бы лет шестнадцать..._  
_Мне тогда стало больно от твоих слов – будто бы я виноват перед тобой, хоть я и не понимал тогда, насколько серьезна моя провинность. Сейчас – понимаю, и если бы я мог, я попросил бы прощения... хотя какое прощение может быть для этой страшной, неизбывной вины за то, что я – все, что было и будет в твоей жизни._

В комнате темно, тихо и пусто. Санзо сидит у приоткрытого окна, и курит, укрыв плечи пледом.  
— Почему не спишь? – спрашивает Хаккай из своего угла. Его глаза красиво и страшновато светятся в темноте зеленым.  
— Я, может, не буду ложиться.  
— Так ведь и я не засну, если ты будешь маячить у окна. А мне, помнишь, машину вести.  
Санзо сердито хмыкает.  
Не раздеваясь, падает на кровать поверх покрывала – просто чтобы Хаккай от него отвязался. Он совершенно искренне собирается не спать всю ночь, дождаться утреннего кофе и поехать дальше. Часто он именно так и делает.  
Но в этот раз накопившаяся за последние дни пути усталость берет свое, и он проваливается в сон почти сразу, как только голова касается кровати.

_Я сижу на краю твоей кровати в комнате, где вы спите. Глажу тебя по голове._  
_Твой нахмуренный лоб разглаживается, ты даже слегка улыбаешься во сне, как будто это рука какого-нибудь бодхисаттвы касается тебя, а не расползающиеся клочья гниющей плоти._  
_— Не уходите, — просишь ты. – Хотя бы сейчас не уходите._  
_Я целую тебя. Изо рта у меня воняет мертвечиной._  
_Знаешь, Корю, я ведь на самом деле не твой учитель. Я просто тварь, которая сидит у тебя на закорках и пьет из тебя кровь._

Утром Хаккай видит, что Санзо спит, так и не расправив кровать и не раздевшись, укрывшись пледом с головой, как ребенок, который хочет от чего-то спрятаться. Он спешит уйти вниз, в столовую, потому что если Санзо догадается, что Хаккай видел его в этом постыдном состоянии, его не спасет даже превращение в ёкая.

Когда они пьют утренний кофе, каждого из них четверых посещает тень мысли, что из этого места уезжать не хочется. Свалить бы эту коварную мысль на какую-нибудь ёкайскую магию, но никто из жителей городка не пытается их сожрать, запереть в пыточном застенке или заставить выкопать себе могилы. Гостиница не оказывается тщательно наведенной иллюзией, а ее хозяйка — оборотнем, безумным самозваным божеством или каким-нибудь очередным плохим Санзо. Она просто дает им в дорогу огромную корзинищу еды, пару сигаретных блоков и свежую карту, более-менее соответствующую действительности.  
Они благополучно покидают город и едут дальше. Это так неожиданно, что они не могут припомнить, когда что-то подобное случалось с ними в последний раз.

Слава богу, через пару дней пути жизнь возвращается в привычное русло — они сталкиваются с толпой ёкаев.  
Не то чтобы противников слишком много и не то чтобы они какие-то особенно опасные, и все же даже в этой драке, одной из сотен точно таких же, наступает момент, когда все могло бы закончиться плохо. В этом тоже нет ничего необычного, Санзо страдает в драках чаще других. Он, как бы ему ни было отвратительно это признавать, уязвимее своих спутников. Он не промахивается – он никогда не промахивается – но чей-то нож задевает его живот, и чьи-то когти распарывают спину, и чья-то рука сдавливает его шею быстрее, чем он успевает перезарядить свой револьвер, в котором всего пять пуль. 

_Когтистые пальцы ёкая на голой, беззащитной человеческой шее. Я вижу, как бьется твой пульс._  
_Вижу, как ты медлишь, прикрываешь глаза – и не потому, что не хватает воздуха._  
_Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь — в сотый, тысячный раз — не стоит ли прекратить все это, не стоит ли дать пальцам сжаться на своей шее еще сильнее – и соскользнуть во тьму навсегда. Еще я знаю, что тебе это нравится. Помнишь, я умею читать твои мысли, поэтому я знаю, сколько темного удовольствия, сколько возбуждения — острого, почти физического — тебе приносит каждый подобный момент._  
_— Подумай о них троих, — шепчу я. Это не помогает. – Тогда подумай обо мне. Думаешь, я бы похвалил тебя за это?_

Это ужасно, ужасно долгий миг.  
Но наконец его губы начинают шевелиться, шепча мантру, и Санзо хрипит:  
— Макай Тэндзё!  
И бумажный цветок сутры за его спиной распускается, разгоняя тьму.

_Ты слишком сосредоточен на сутре, поэтому не видишь, как твои спутники смотрят на тебя в этот миг: как на живого бога. Моя уродливая тень за твоей спиной кажется им нимбом святого. Каждый из них готов умереть за тебя, хотя скорее откусит себе язык, чем признается в этом. Что важнее, ты — причина того, что они живут, смеются, что у них есть силы рассказывать дурацкие страшилки и шутить про семейную идиллию и кошку._  
_Знаешь, они ведь любят тебя, Корю. Тебе это кажется ужасно нелепым, но они по-настоящему любят тебя._

Санзо лежит на траве с открытыми глазами и смотрит в низкое серое небо, набухающее очередным дождем. Кровь заливает его белую робу, но раз кровь льется – значит, он еще жив. У него просто осталось слишком мало сил, чтобы встать без чужой помощи.

_— Пожалуйста, учитель, скажите мне, чтобы я поднялся, — просишь ты меня._  
_Я, конечно, скажу. Мне не лень повторить это в десятый и в сотый раз._  
_Интересно, настанет ли когда-нибудь день, когда ты скажешь это сам, ради себя._  
_Наверное? Может быть?.._  
_Люди бывают живые, мертвые и те, чья душа спит: когда вроде нет причин уходить, но и оставаться в теле – тоже нет. И вот душа дремлет, как та принцесса из сказки в оплетенном колючими зарослями замке._  
_Жаль, любовь мертвой твари никого не может пробудить ото сна._

— Чего это ты тут разлегся, Санзо? – рявкает Годжо, и цепкая рука без капли уважения хватает святого, лучезарного и благословенного Генджо Санзо Хоши за отворот робы и дергает вверх. – Нашел время валяться, этих гадов еще три десятка!  
— И то правда, — осуждающе говорит Хаккай, пока его пальцы привычно обегают тело Санзо, отыскивая и залечивая повреждения. – Просто царапины, бывало и хуже.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст, который Санзо видит в книге Хаккая, - это начало стихотворения Анри де Ренье:
> 
> Нет у меня ничего,  
> Кроме трех золотых листьев и посоха  
> Из ясеня,  
> Да немного земли на подошвах ног,  
> Да немного вечера в моих волосах,  
> Да бликов моря в зрачках...  
> Потому что я долго шел по дорогам  
> Лесным и прибрежным,  
> И срезал ветвь ясеня,  
> И у спящей осени взял мимоходом  
> Три золотых листа...  
> Прими их. Они желты и нежны  
> И пронизаны  
> Алыми жилками.  
> В них запах славы и смерти.  
> Они трепетали под темным ветром судьбы.  
> Подержи их немного в своих нежных руках:  
> Они так легки, и помяни  
> Того, кто постучался в твою дверь вечером,  
> Того, кто сидел молча,  
> Того, кто уходя унес  
> Свой черный посох  
> И оставил тебе эти золотые листья  
> Цвета смерти и солнца...  
> Разожми руку, прикрой за собою дверь,  
> И пусть ветер подхватит их  
> И унесет...


End file.
